


Speech Problems

by RaidOnTheCityKnockOutEvilTusks (HoennDexHolderOfTheNight)



Series: Cross Kanto Academy Reader X Series [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight/pseuds/RaidOnTheCityKnockOutEvilTusks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stutter as you try again. He hasn't given up on helping you fix your speech problem. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-Speech Tutor

You quietly move on. You don't want to give them another reason to pick on you. Since transferring to this school weeks ago, you had not said a word. That was because you have a bad stuttering problem. Your parents don't really care, but they have sent you to doctors to help your problem. The doctors never helped. Today you find yourself staying after class with another classmate.

"_____, this is Green," The teacher introduces the boy. You nod in response, "He's going to teach you how to speak," You slightly frown more than you already are. You knew that all your teachers and everyone else thought you were mute.

"I-I k-know h-how t-to t-talk," You tell her.

"Then why don't you talk, sweetly?" You glance at Green.

"B-Bullies. S-Stuttering p-problem," You answer, saying as little as possible.

"Oh sweetly! No one's going to say anything!" How long has it been since she was in school? "If you truly feel that way, then Green can help you get rid of that nasty stutter." Hypocritical teacher.

"I-I d-don't t-think h-he c-can h-help me," If speech doctors couldn't, then how could Green?

"Sweetly don't think like that," The teacher turns toward Green, "You'll help _____, right Green?" He nodded in response, "_____, you do except his help?"

"Y-yes," You nod.

**-GXR-**

You happen to have the same lunch as Green and his group of friends. You also end up sitting with them. The one who talks the most was Red. Green seems to ignore his friends a lot. Maybe the teacher made a mistake in choosing Green.

"Greenie!~" A voice calls and Green groans. A girl attacks Green in a hug and then takes the empty seat next to him, "Who's this?" Green sighed.

"I-I'm _-_____," You tell her. She squeals and Green covers his ears.

"That stutter is adorable! We should be friends! Hey, do you want my number! Oh Greenie, you should give her your number as well. We can all be friends!" Minutes later, you have Blue, Green, Red, and Yellow's number. They were the first ones to ever have your number. You sit there quietly the rest of the lunch period. A couple times you turned. You swear -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- is glaring in the direction of your group.

**-GXR-**

The rest of the day went by normally. Nothing really changed. You went home the way you normally do and when you get to your house door, you hesitate. Your parents have been in an arranged marriage for years now. They cheat on each other all the time. Your Aunt tells you that they shouldn't be cheating and that it's wrong, but you don't know what to believe. Eventually you entered your home. You quietly head up the stairs to your room. Your mother and her current 'boy toy' were watching TV in the living room. You did not want to meet this guy. You get to your room and lay your things on your bed. You check your phone and actually find messages. There are four, one from each new friend. You open them and answer them, but take the most time on Green's. You didn't even think he would message you.

**To: _____  
From: Green  
How are you doing? Just wanted to check up on you. Can we meet tomorrow to work on your problem?**

Now you have another problem. How to ask mom with boy toy around. You head down stairs and into the living room. The two are leaning in to kiss.

"M-Mom," They pull away, "I-I w-wanted t-to k-know i-if I-I c-can m-meet m-my n-newest s-speech t-tutor t-tommorow," She glares at you and then sighs.

"Get yourself a ride home," You nod and happily go up the stairs and into your room. Maybe life will be good now.

**To: Green  
From: ______  
Sure. No problem. Where?**


	2. 2-Session One

You and Green agree to meet at the local Starbucks. -[BoyWithACrushOnBlue]- ends up working today. You sip the drink you got and waited for the boy to say something. You were not good at talking to boys. You were not good at talking to anyone.

"So ____," He professionally puts down his coffee, "We shall start with saying your name. What do you want as a reward every time you succeed at our goal for the day?"

"U-Uh, w-whatever y-you d-decide," He takes a drink of his coffee.

"Okay then. Say your name,"

"_-____," You answer. He frowns at you.

"Say it again," It goes like that for another two hours. By that time, -[BoyWithACrushOnBlue]- is done working and you have made slight progress. Another one of the drinks you got two hours ago sits in front of you. Every time you say your name without stuttering, you get a sip. You say your name about five to ten times before he's satisfied.

"Okay, so _______, want to go do something other than working on your speech?" You nod in response. The two of you hang out of the rest of the day. Then he drives you home. 

\------

Sunday seemed longer than the day before. It was most likely that way because you spent the day in your room alone. You didn't even eat. You rarely ate, so it was surprising that you were so healthy. Your mother and father fight most of the day. If they weren't fighting, they were with their current boy/girl toy. You go to sleep that night, dreaming of a life where everyone is happen.

\----

When you get to school Monday, you pale. Someone had spray painted your locker. Why, you wonder. There a couple other people with spray painted lockers. This school was worst than you thought.

"Hey, _____," You turn to see Green standing behind you. He frowns at you. He cannot see the words on your locker, since you have opened it, "What's wrong?" You glance at your locker.

"N-Nothing," You answer, "S-So w-what d-do y-you n-need?" He looks at your locker door.

"Is there something on your door?" You shake your head. You do not want Green to get into this. Someone slams their locker, "_____, don't lie to me," You frown, sigh, and then close your locker. Green frowns at the sight of the paint on your locker, "I'll report this to the principal," He tells you. You nod, "But what I needed was to ask you if we can work on your speech again today,"

"S-Sure," You answer and he slightly smiles at you, "Meet me at the front of the school then,"

**-GXR-**

When you go to meet Green, another boy is standing with him. You quietly walk over to them and tap Green on the shoulder. He turns and looks at you, then points to the guy.

"_____, this is Gold. He's going to come with us today," You nod as the other guy smirks at you.

"Nice to meet you!" Then the three of you head to Starbucks.


	3. 3-Session 2

Naturally you get coffee split all over you. That's just your luck. As Gold observed your session with Green, -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- and her friends walked in. You started to shake right when you saw them.

"What's wrong, _____?" Green asks. Gold seems to notice right away.

"N-Nothing," He gives you a disappointed look as your conversation from this morning came to your mind, "U-Uh. I-I m-meant b-bullies," Green nods as he studies the group. They walk away, laughing at -[BoyWithACrushOnBlue]-. Then they take their seat. You get back to your session, trying your best not to looked freaked. And then it happened. You were suddenly cold. The group laughs other than -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]-. Maybe she's not as bad as you thought? Never mind. She's laughing now as well. Gold doesn't seem to happy about it.

"Don't let it bother you," Green says as Gold looks away from -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]-'s table. The group starts throwing paper and you know you can't fight back. That's when everything goes South for the winter. Gold gets up and heads over to the table. You can't hear what he is saying, but you know it's about you, "Okay _______," Green says, "Don't pay attention to the group. Gold can handle his self," You try what Green says, but you hear a fist contact with something. You turn to see -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- standing between her friends and Gold. She glares at Gold and then says something to the group. They retort back and before you know it, you and Green are outside watching Gold fight -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]-. In the middle of the fight, -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- and her group appears. You wonder how they knew about the fight. Gold knocks down -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]-. Gold goes to help her up.

"Oh gosh -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]-! I didn't mean to actually hurt you!"

"Lets get back inside," Green says to you and you nod. The two of you move to a bigger table and begin to work again, "Now say my name again without the stutter,"

"G-Green," You frown and try again, "G-Green," You sigh, "I-I c-can't s-say y-your n-name," He sighs as well.

"Then lets go back to introducing yourself," You frown., "Say, My name is _________," You don't notice -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- and Gold take their seats.

"M-My n-name is -________,"

"No. Try again,"

"M.... My n-name i.....is ________," Green sighs.

"My,"

"M-My," He takes a drink of his coffee.

"No, _________. My," You know that you're shaking.

"Don't be to hard on the girl," You hear -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- say. You jump. She startled you. Green glares at her.

"Look who's talking," She glares at him. As soon as Gold's hand touched hers, she stopped glaring at your mentor. They looked at each other, blushed, and then she looked away. Somehow that makes you more determined.

"My!" You say and Green smiles at you. You slightly blush.

"That's it! Now, name. N-A-M-E," He spells it out.

"N-Name," You frown as the two of you start the who thing over. A minute or two later, -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- sits down with Silver.

"Okay -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]-!" She says with a smile, "This is Silver," She points to the boy, "That's Blue and -[BoyWithACrushOnBlue]- at the counter," She looks over there, "That's Green and ________," You slightly wave, "You know me and Gold! Oh and that's Crystal," The blue haired girl glared at -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-. Conversation started and after talking for a while, everyone started to leave. Green takes you home and the two of you decide on another date to continue. You also decide to try to work on it in your free time. As soon as he's gone, you feel a bit strange. Then you realize why.

Did you? Yes, yes you did. You head up to your room, ignoring the sounds of kissing from the living room. You lock your door and sigh.

Yes you, _______, had a crush on Green Oak. You also had no chance in the underworld of getting together with him. You sigh as you close your eyes and fall asleep, dreaming of a perfect life where everyone was happy and you didn't need lessons.


	4. 4-Mother Problems

You sigh as you place your phone down. You had gotten home from school and had started working on your speech on your own.

"I-I'll n-never b-be n-normal!" You say to yourself, mad. You want to talk normally so Green could be proud of you. Now that you knew you had a crush on him, you were working on everything in your free time. You had another session with him later. You take a deep breath, "O-Okay _-_____," You say to yourself, "H-Hi," You frown, "H.....Hi," You smile, "I-I'm," You groan and then your phone beeps. You open and answer the message. The door bell rings and your mother yells for you to get it. You head down the stairs. You open the door and see her newest boyfriend,

"Your mother home?" He asks and you nod.

"Y-Yeah. S-She i-is," He frowns at you.

"I can see what she means now. You are slightly disappointing. Has she tried force with you?" He asks and you looked at him with a confused expression.

"W-What?" He steps into the house and you back up.

"If she hit you until you could talk normally, would that work?" Your eyes widened as he held his hand up. Before he could strike at you, Green's voice comes from outside the doorway. The two of you look out and your heart rushes.

"G-Green!" You call and he walks up to the front door.

"Are you coming, ________?" He asks, "We have some work to do today,"

"O-Okay. S-Sure," You look at your mother's boyfriend, "S-She's i-in h-her r-room. B-Bye," You head outside of the house and then Green puts his arm around your shoulder. He glares at your mother's boyfriend and then turns you around. The two of you head to his car. He opens the door for you and you get in. Then he closes it.

**~GXR~**

"You have a boyfriend?!" Your mother yells at you as she paces the room, "Who would want to date something like you?" You are about to cry. This couldn't be happening.

"G-Green i-isn't m-my b-boyfriend," You tell her, "H-He's m-my s-speech t-tutor," She glares at you.

"He's doing a horrible job then," She stops pacing, "You cannot see that boy ever again," Your eyes widened.

"W-Why?" You cry.

"You are meant to be single for the rest of your life," She answers, "We cannot have you dating someone or marrying,"

"W-Who s-said I-I l-liked G-Green t-that w-way?" You yelled at her and she glared at you again.

"He's a cute boy. I know you have a crush on him, don't you?" Your face falls.

"I-I d-do," You admit and she sighs.

"Just make this easy on yourself and stay away from him. Delete his number from your phone as well," You nod with tears in your eyes, "I'm just trying to protect you," You glare at her.

"Y-Yeah r-right," She glares back.

"Head to your room. I don't want to see you until tomorrow," And you do just that.

**~GXR~**

**To: ________  
From: Red  
What? Really? But ________. She can't do that.**

You try to stop the tears. You hadn't texted Green yet to tell him that you cannot talk to him.

**To: Red  
From: _______  
Don't tell him anything. I'll get to it. But she did do that. I cannot stop her.**

You wait for his answer.

**To: _________  
From: Red  
Well. Then this is bye isn't it?**

You start to cry again.

**To: Red  
From: ________  
Yeah. I'll miss you.**

You wipe your tears away.

**To: ________  
From: Red  
Bye ______. I wish you luck with Green. He seems to be attached to you. **

You don't ask what he means as you compose a new message to Green.

**To: Green  
From: _______  
Hey. It's me. I cannot stand to do sessions with you any more. I don't like you, stay away from me.**

Then you cry yourself to sleep again as you delete his and Red's data. You fall asleep right as Green messages you back.

**To: _______  
From: Green  
....... What? Hey _______, are you serious? If you.... Oh gosh. I'm sorry if I did anything. Can we talk one more time? Meet me at our normal meeting spot. Before school if you can. Hope to see you then. **


	5. 5-Last Meeting

It's the day after your mother told you that you couldn't talk to Green anymore. You also have school today. Yay. You get out of bed, check your messages, and then get dressed. You head out to school, hoping you don't run into Green. You did see the message he left. Maybe you could see him one last time. You decide to go see him. He is standing at your normal meeting place, checking the time on his watch. What is wrong with you, you wonder as your heart races. You walk over and take a deep breath.

"Green," You are really proud of yourself. He looks at you and you can tell he's surprised.

"______," He says as he looks at you. You walk over to him, a shy smile on your face, "I'm sorry," He says and you sigh.

"F-For w-what?" You ask, "I-I c-cannot h-help i-if y-you're a-a n-natural j-jerk," He looks upset. You try not to look upset.

"Sorry," He says and you look away.

"W-Whatever," You know you sound upset.

"Wait ________. What's wrong?" You turn to look at him.

"N-Nothing," You answer and suddenly his arms are around you. Your eyes widen and you hug him back. The two of you don't break apart until the warning bell rings.

"Good luck, _________," He says as he leaves to head to class. You are surprised you didn't start crying. You head to your first class as well, hoping you could fix everything eventually. You are depressed the rest of the day and you avoid Green all day. You really miss him already.

**~GXR~**

**To: _______  
From: Blue  
So why aren't you talking to Greenie and Red anymore? Don't lie to me either. I know you don't hate them.**

You sigh as you answer.

**To: Blue  
From: _______  
Is Green around? Cause I don't want him knowing.**

You don't think she'll tell you the truth.

**To: _______  
From: Blue  
Of course not.**

You sigh. He's around.

**To: Blue  
From: ______  
Fine. Whatever. Don't tell him. One word. Mother.**

You place your phone on the charger. You shiver as you change for bed. Your mother's boyfriend is over. You really don't like the guy.

**To: _______  
From: Blue  
Oh my! So is she not letting you see Greenie anymore?**

You sit next to your bed and answer Blue with the phone still on the charger.

**To: Blue  
From: _______  
Yeah. It hurts as well. I told him that I don't like him. Do you think he's upset?**

You sigh as you close your eyes. Your phone beeps again.

**To: _______  
From: Blue  
Most likely. IDK. I got a question!~~~~ Do you have a crush on Greenie? If so, I want to help you fix this. **

You blush and sigh.

"Blue,"

**To: Blue  
From: _________  
Yeah. I do. But you don't need to help me fix this. There is no way that I can fix this without mother finding out I'm hanging with him again. I GTG. Bed you know.**

You wait for her to respond.

**To: _______  
From: Blue  
I have my ways. We'll get you and Green together. We'll find some way to savor this relationship you guys have. By the way, I think he likes you as well. Don't worry about anything!~~~ Leave it up to me!~~~ Good night _______. Sleep well!~~~ ~~~~**

You put your phone on your dresser and turn off the lights. Then you climb into bed.


	6. 6-No Worries

You are pulled to the mall by Blue after school the next day. Hopefully mother won't get to mad. It's now Wednesday of the week of the Paint Spray incident. You still haven't got all the paint off your locker, but whatever. It doesn't matter. You have been working on your speech as well. You really wished Green still was your tutor. You really do miss him. When you get to the mall, you see Green and -[BoyWithACrushOnBlue]- standing nearby. Your eyes widened and you try to leave.

"B-Blue," You say with a glare, "I-I n-need t-to s-stay a-away f-from h-him,"

"Come on!" Blue pushes you toward the two boys, "It'll be fine!" You sigh as you allow her to push you, "Now lets go get lunch! I'm starving!"

**~GXR~**

Dang Blue. You knew something like this would happen. You are alone with Green after Blue and -[BoyWithACrushOnBlue]- ditch the two of you. You are slightly mad.

"Pesky girl," Green growls as he tries to call her. He looks at you ever so often, but you try to ignore it. He glares at his phone and ends the call. Then he puts his phone in his pocket, "How did I not guess this was some plan of that girl's?" He asks his self, "Lets go find Blue so you won't have to be around me any more," You feel sad again.

"G-Green-,"

"Don't," He stops you as he continues to walk. Blue's message comes back into your mind.

"G-Green-,"

"You don't have to talk to me," He tells you and you glare at him.

"G-Green," You grab his sleeve and he stops. He doesn't look at you.

"I don't want to hear it," He says and you frown.

"B-But G-Green," He turns and looks at you.

"What is it?" He says, hurt in his eyes. You are disappointed in yourself.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" You suddenly say, "I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to h-hurt y-you," You see that he doesn't believe you, "I-I d-didn't w-want t-to l-lose y-you. G-Green I-I," You stop yourself. Should you really tell him? "I-I l-like y-you," He looks surprised.

"You do?" He asks minutes later, "Then why did you say you hated me?"

"M-Mother," You say, "M-Made m-me," He frowns.

"How can I trust you now that you broke our friendship and future relationship to pieces?" Did that mean?

"I-I p-promise I-I d-didn't w-want t-to. I-I d-don't e-even t-talk t-to R-Red a-anymore," You know you are getting upset. Hopefully you won't cry, "I-I'm s-so s-sorry. I-I k-know y-you d-don't l-like m-me a-anymore a-and y-you a-are d-disappointed, b-but I-I a-am t-truly s-sorr-," Your eyes widen as Green interrupts your sentence. He didn't say anything to you. He didn't even warn you. People stared and whispered as Green continued to kiss you. You allowed yourself to cry. When he broke the kiss, he pulled you into a hug and allowed you to cry on his shoulder.

"I believe you," He tells you, "Don't worry," You know you don't have to worry no more.


	7. Visits

Green drops you off at home and goes to the door with you. He will not let you face your mother alone. After your day, you are glad he is with you.

"O-Okay," You whisper, "I-I g-got t-this," You take a deep breath. You look at Green and he nods. You open up the house door, "I-I'm h-home!" You call.

"______! Finally! I swear that you're lagging behind on everything!" Your mother comes into view with a frown, "_______," She looks mad, "What did I tell you?" Green takes your hand for support.

"M-Mother, n-no m-matter w-what y-you s-say, I-I w-will n-not g-give u-up G-Green!" She glares at you.

"Why you!" She walks over and pulls you two apart. You gasp and try to reach toward Green, but your mother is blocking you two from each other, "You cannot disobey your mother like that!" She swings her arm up to hit you and she does. In the process, she knocks you off the porch and into the grass that covers your yard.

"________!" Green calls and you close your eyes. Maybe sleep would be a good idea? You take the idea and fall asleep.

**~GXR~**

You wake up to a room that isn't your own. You have no idea what had happened. Then some of it came back. You remembered going to face your mother with Green. Was he okay? Where you okay?

"She's up!" You open your eyes to see a nurse looking at you, "Sweetly, can you tell me what happened?" You try to get words out.

"C-Can I-I s-see....." You trail off, feeling tired again.

"See who?" The nurse asks, "Your mother?"

"G-Green....." You answer, "N-Not m-mother," Minutes later, Green is at your side. His hand is in yours as he retells the story. From what he says, your mother pushed you off your porch and started to beat you. He called the police and got her off, "G-Green," You say as you close your eyes.

"Yeah?" He asks and you smile.

"I-I'm t-tired," You say to him. He squeezes his hand.

"Can I ask you something, _______?" He asks.

"Sure," You mutter.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" You open your eyes and look at him.

"Yeah," He smiles at you.

"Get some rest," And you do.


	8. Party

Days later, you are out of the hospital. Green invites you to Silver's party and of course you say yes. -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- comes along. She's pretty nice. You look out the window as places zoom by. Life just goes by so fast. When you three get there, you head inside. After some fighting, the party starts and you start to think this was a bad idea. After all you did just get out of the hospital.

"I-I'm n-not g-good a-at t-this," You admit as Green helps you stand. He keeps his hand in yours.

"It's fine. You've got me," The two of you head to the ring. Skating with Green is fun. It really is.

"T-Thanks," You say, "F-For h-helping m-me," He smiles at you and kisses you on the forehead.

"Just between you and me," He starts, "I prefer your stuttering to your normal speak," You smile, happy that he actually doesn't want you to change.

"S-So y-you d-don't w-want m-me t-to c-change?" He shakes his head no.

"You're great just the way you are. Besides the stutter is cute," You glare at him and he smirks at you. You are glad you meet Green Oak. You are so glad.

Sometimes destiny is a funny thing. It really is.


End file.
